


The Broken Hearts of Children

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: Sakura's thirteen and Ino needs her to be okay.





	The Broken Hearts of Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



When Sakura is thirteen, she thinks, as children often do, that her heart is in too many pieces to break again. She’s wrong, of course. Shattered pieces can still be crushed.

Ino is also a child, also 13, and no expert in broken hearts. Still, Sakura’s grief might as well be her own.

They are thirteen when Ino breaks into Sakura's bedroom and finds her crying on her bed. Sakura’s eyes are shadowed, her hair is a ragged mess. She’s pitiful.

"How are you supposed to be my rival like this?" Ino demands, her heart breaking alongside Sakura’s. “Get up!”


End file.
